(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a process for adjusting the verticality of an article placed in a closed envelope which is mounted on a base and the corresponding assemblies.
(b) Description of Prior Art
There are a certain number of systems or assemblies incorporating an article, generally active, whose verticality is critical. In certain fields, such as for the preparation of gases and in precision measuring aparatuses, the article in question, as well as others, is contained in a closed envelope, more often hermetically sealed. Up til now, the adjustment of the verticality in situ of the article in its envelope is obtained by precisely fixing, and within extremely narrow margins, the article to the envelope, and by effecting a precision mounting of the latter on a rigid bottom, perfectly flattened and made horizontal. These arrangements considerably increase the cost of these assemblies. On the other hand, in case of assembly where the envelope containing the articles, is filled with a heat insulating material and/or placed under vacuum, the initial relative adjustments of the article with respect to the envelope can no more be ensured except for over-dimensioning the components of the assembly, which also raises the total manufacturing cost.